The Black Sheep and The Brotherhood
by sully sanban
Summary: Impractical jokers prequel to Saviour involving Sal Vulcano who is a renowned womanizer until he meets Libby a Juliet-eske character who isn't interested. Sal becomes determined to get the girl. word count is crappy so a better Summary of the story will be posted in the first chapter. Because this is a prequel to Saviour you can read any of them first there is no specific order. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**

 **set before the rise of The Tenderloins**  
 **Sal Vulcano is a determined comedian and a renowned Lothario who has no time for commitment until he meets the fun loving Libby, when she refused his advances Sal becomes determined to get the girl before realizing she is the daughter of a millionaire he doesn't stand a chance despite everyone looking down on him Sal and Libby form a bond and just when his comedy troupe are beginning to take off tragedy strikes and Sal comes to realize just how much he needs his four best friends around him.**

 **If you haven't yet read Saviour because this is a prequel any one of them can be read first**

So I'm back with a new story, new characters and a new adventure.

I'm feeling pretty good about it hope you all enjoy it.

This is for my IJ twitter family including..

My Emma boo

The QFT squad

The Lovely Impractical Ladies

My favorite Crazy Cat Lady Cindy

My ever loyal reader and reviewer Christal

and anyone else who makes my day a little brighter through talking and obsessing over our four fave Jokers

I love you all so very much.

Part one: Talk of Social Gatherings

Sal Vulcano closed and locked the door giving a sigh of relief, she had been a difficult one to get rid of the leggy blonde he had met in the club only hours earlier a few drinks and she was all over him but then he got her home she just wouldn't stop talking he honestly believed she would never shut up and get down to some action, she was decent enough he guessed she done the job.

Sal reached for his phone sending a quick text out to his best buddy Quinn who he had been at the club with. Q seen him leave with the blonde girl and held up 10 fingers giving a wink of approval. Sal punched in the letters

 _"Definitely not a 10 talked too much and asked for my number, lucky escape!"_

A few minutes Qs reply came through _"haha you're never satisfied dude you got laid at least, be over tomorrow see you then"_

Sal gave a laugh it was true as much as he enjoyed sex he hadn't slept with anyone he would even think twice of seeing again. It was becoming a lot easier now to get the ladies into bed, his acting was just about taking off after years of trying to bring in the crowds the tenderloins comedy troupe were actually getting a little attention not a lot but enough. More people, more after parties, more ladies.

It also helped having Q as his wingman the easy on the eyes charmer could sweet-talk his way into anyone's underwear.

Sal changed his sheets and once satisfied with the cleanliness he got back into his bed alone but content.

Morning came as Sal stirred in his bed his phone buzzed a text from his sister looking for yet another ride somewhere, the sooner her damn car was fixed the better not that he minded.. Okay he minded a little but he did love Jenna an awful lot after Q she was his next best friend they had a good brother sister relationship sticking together and supporting each other after their parents' divorce.

He replied to her text telling her he'd be there in 20 and got up from the bed letting out a groan as he stretched his head was pounding maybe he had hit the bottle a little too hard last night but that's what life was for wasn't it?

Sal got dressed and headed out to his car it was a reasonably sunny day for the end of August but there was a chill in the air the sign of an early fall the leaves in the tree of his front yard were already starting to turn. He sang to himself as he drove through the streets thinking of what the day and night ahead had for him there was no solid plans. Q was coming over to do some sketch writing for a bit and then maybe they would head out for a few beers.

He pulled up outside his sister's apartment beeping the horn impatiently until she appeared. Dressed smartly and carrying a handbag almost as big as she was.

"Hey bro" she smiled as she attached her seatbelt "I need ya to take me to the dry cleaners I ruined my dress and I need it for the party tonight."

Sals attention was suddenly captured "Party?" when was he never interested in talk of social gatherings

Jenna rolled her eyes silently cursing herself for mentioning the P word on front of her brother "yeah the sorority are having a 10 year reunion tonight"

Sal almost hit the brakes hard he wasn't sure he heard her right "A sorority party? Jenna you have to get me to that party!"

"Sal I don't know…"

"Please? C'mon I'm running your errands for you aren't I?"

Jenna shook her head defeated "Fine! But you better behave"

Sal shot his sister a cheeky grin of course he wouldn't be on his best behaviour in a house full of whiskey and ex –sisters, who could even resist.

"Oh and Jen?"

"What?"

"Quinn's coming too"

"Great." Jenna rolled her eyes Q was as much of a brother to her as Sal was and she knew how much of a bad influence Sal was on him.

Jenna and Sal finished the errands and he headed home he stopped by a coffee house near his apartment to pick up an order for him and his best friend although Q had only officially joined the tenderloins around a few years before Sal had known him since they were in high school out of the four they were the most alike they could almost always tell what each other was thinking and their humour mixed and matched perfectly.

Q was already waiting on Sals door step when he returned sweat soaked and out of breath. "I had to walk here dude couldn't get a cab"

Sal laughed as he handed over the coffee, fiddling in his pocket for his door key "When are you just going to buy a car? It would be so much easier"

"When I start shitting money that's when."

"Well maybe if you stopped buying junk" Sal retorted stopping Q before he stepped inside to remind him to take off his shoes.

"Hey that junk happens to be very valuable comic books!" Q's booming voice echoed through the empty house

"I was actually talking about the vermin" Sal laughed making a quick duck away from Brian's hand flying at his face. It was no secret Sal couldn't stand Q's cats there was just something about them that freaked him out they reminded him too much of his uncles cat it attacked him once when he was younger and although long dead the hissing clawed beast pretty much still haunted his nightmares.

"Careful Salvatore else I'll be bringing Chessie and Benjamin over to Uncle Sally's for a visit someday"

"You do and you're a dead man" Sal warned he didn't mean it though and the truth of the matter was a 6 foot something fire fighter like Q could probably kick his ass in a fight.

The guys got down to work firing ideas back and forth at each other, Sal had wanted to be a comedian since before he could remember as supportive as his parents tried to be they persuaded him that going to college was a better option Sal didn't mind his job he was good at math so the accountancy was easy but here was a passion in him that made him want to be noticed for people to laugh at his jokes and recognize him in the street.

And more fame had to equal more chicks didn't it?

"Bro what are we doing tonight?" Sal asked

Q looked up from his notebook shrugging "few beers at Ziggys?"

Sal shook his head barely containing his excitement "Not tonight my friend I have got us invites to, wait for it…. A sorority party!"

Brian cocked an eyebrow at his friend "Dude.. A sorority party? You're 30! And clearly a bigger creep than Murray."

Sal laughed and shook his head violently at the comparison to his beady eyed creep of a friend "Never say that again! Ex sorority girls! Its Jenna's reunion and I got us both invited" he started to do a glorified happy shuffle at this apparent achievement but stopped when he seen Q wasn't sharing in his excitement. "Dude why aren't you excited?"

"Don't you think it's a little weird? Your sisters friends?"

"Q they're sorority girls I bet you the ones without husbands are super easy"

Brian rolled his eyes "You're gross man!"

"But you'll come?!"

"Well someone's gonna have to make sure you don't go home with the wrong chick AGAIN!"

Sal laughed at the true fact "Now get the hell outa my house, I've gotta get ready"

Q left the house a slight smile on his face as he looked at the clear sky thankful for the weather staying dry to walk home. He walked with his hands in his pants pocket optimistic about the night ahead. Brian replayed the last few minutes of his conversation with Sal _a fucking sorority party_ he thought to himself the pretentious prick probably would never change his ways.


	2. Chapter 2

Sal stepped out of the warm shower into the cold air of his bathroom. Spraying as much deodorant as he could before he choked himself, he primped and preened himself until he was satisfied as much as he hated it Sal was a little on the heavy side so he always tried his hardest to make himself look good to take all the attention of his weight and he did it well he always kept himself clean and well groomed.

A knock on the door from Jenna alerted him "Sal I swear to god you better hurry up I don't wanna be late and we still have to pick up Brian!"

"Give me a min Jen I'm nearly ready!" he roared back at his sister what was with her impatience she had only been waiting.. Shit 45 Minutes? Okay maybe he had primped a little too hard but he couldn't help it what if he met he girl of his dreams tonight? Ha fat chance there was absolutely no room on Vulcanos 5 year plan for commitment.

When he was finally ready Jenna and Sal got a cab to Qs apartment stopping outside they waited for the gentle giant to emerge

"What the hell took so long?!" Q inquired fastening his seatbelt

"Sally here was waxing his bikini line" Jenna replied

"Ew Jenna! Don't be gross!" Sal shouted

Q let out a booming laugh at the brother and sisters bickering "I take it that's what the smell is too? Seriously dude you could kill a small animal with your cologne"

Sal turned towards the window huffing at his sister and Friends teasing. They arrived at the party pulling up at a huge house the drive way alone must have been a block long.

"Jeez Does this girl own the worlds riches?" Q laughed taking a glass of champagne off a butler who was turning his nose up slightly at the tall scruffy man.

"Let's just say she came from the right family and married into the right family" Jenna smiled in a slightly catty way handing her jacket to the housemaid. "Oh my gosh Jaqueline how are you" she squeezed running towards a tall blonde woman who was scolding a housemaid.

The woman apparently named Jaqueline was squealing back just as high pitched "Jenna Vulcano? Oh my gosh how are you darling" the two women continued to chatter in high pitched voices Q looked down at his glass afraid it would shatter he let out a laugh at this thought capturing the attention of Jaqueline.

She approached Q, "You must be Jenna's Husband, isn't that lovely."

Q shook her hand trying not to crack up "Err yeah Me and Jenna are very happy together" he announced wrapping his arm around Jenna's thin waist catching Sals very angry eye.

Jenna turned red giving Q a hit on the shoulder "He's kidding Jaqueline, This is Brian Quinn he's a good friend of my brother you remember Sal?"

Jaqueline eyed Sal up and down vaguely remembering him. she thought he mustn't of been worth remembering she knew the Vulcanos didn't have a lot of money but she couldn't not invite Jenna she was such a doll. "Of course I remember Sal" Jaqueline lied shaking his hand "you're both perfectly welcome"

"Umm Mrs Sheppard" a small mousy maid approached the blonde woman just barely making eye contact with her

"Oh what is it this time Amiee?!" Jaqueline snapped at the small girl before composing herself she flashed a strained smile at Jenna, Q and Sal "there's a bar in the garden if you would like a drink."

Q grinned and led the way walking down the marble hallway "well she seemed a little uptight" He whispered to Sal

"Q!" Jenna hushed him

Quinn held his hands up in surrender "I'm just sayin someone needs to pull that pole out of her ass and bring her back down a little"

Jenna cracked up laughing trying to disguise it as a cough Sal was gazing around at the high ceilings and gold framed portraits that hung from the walls "I'd love to live somewhere like this someday man" he said to Q

"Yeah like that will ever happen"

"It might!" Sal defended "The Tenderloins could still take off"

Quinn shook his head "I don't see it happening bro, sure it's a laugh but it's going nowhere even Joes thinking of packing it all in"

Sal didn't say anymore on the subject. They stepped out into the huge garden where the high pitched screaming started up again when all the women of the party acknowledged Jenna.

As gorgeous as the women where Sal had to admit to himself he felt a little out of his depth in the gathering he knew Jenna had went to an amazing college but what he didn't realise were how snobby all her classmates were.

Q was already chatting up a pretty thing as he stood sipping his beer she done the usual gawping at his huge arms and batting her eyelashes as his brown eyes and cheeky smile. Sal scanned the area for any available looking women most of the husbands stood around in their $200 dollar suits chatting about stocks and sports the pompous assholes didn't even look human.

"Hi can I get a Jim Beam honey buck with no ice please" A female voice captured his attention he turned to see a girl standing beside him waiting for a drink she was pretty, pretty short that was. around Jenna's age her brown hair slipping slightly from the messy bun it was tied into.

Sal swallowed hard getting ready to turn on the charm he raised one eyebrow smiling at her "Hi..I'm"

"Hold it pretty boy, just drop that eyebrow" she placed a finger on front of his face to shush him she looked him up at down her pretty green eyes scanning him from the ankles up "Nice try but this is only my first drink" her lips formed a pout as she walked off the only trace of her was the smell of perfume in the air.

"Ouch bit of burn" the bartender chuckled as he handed Sal his beer.

"Yeah thanks bud." Sal rolled his eyes still shocked at being shot down so fiercely

Sal had started to feel a little awkward not talking to anyone. The pretty black haired chick that Q had cuddled up too hung from his neck laughing at all his jokes but Sal knew after tonight she would probably never see him again.

About an hour so had past and part from a few pleasantries Sal hadn't really talked to anyone he approached Jenna who was chatting once more with Jaqueline a pained forced smile across Jens face as she listened to how perfect Jaqueline's champagne and bleached asshole life was.

Sal opened his mouth to tell his sister he was going to head off home but was interrupted by a tall red head who rushed up to Jaqueline "Jacqui…" an Irish accent escaped from her lips she took a second to catch her breath she talked excitedly and slightly fast but Sal managed to keep up "Jaqui..you need to see this, Libby's on the roof of the pool house" the Ginger girl ran off towards were supposedly the pool house was. "Oh gosh" Jaqueline pressed to hands to her face hurrying off.

A crowd of guests had gathered around the pool house it wasn't a tall building but it was quite a fair height around 15ft. Sal definitely wouldn't of climbed it anyway.

As Sal got closer he recognized the newly named Libby as the girl who had shot him down at the bar, she stood on the roof swigging from a Jack Daniels bottle her hair had fallen completely from the bun and hung around her shoulders she was giggling wildly to all the watchers down below Jacqueline made her presence known storming her way over to the crowd "I swear one of these days I will kill her"

"Not if she kills herself first pulling stunts like that" the Irish girl at her side giggled looking pretty impressed with her friend on the roof.

"Oh shut it Rosie, Libby will you please get down" she roared up at the short girl on the roof who was trying her best to get to get the crowd stirred up.

"Oh shove it up yourself Sheppard, I'm just having a little fun like the old days" she replied back Sal had to admire her bravery she seemed like a fun little thing.

"But this isn't the old days anymore Libbs you're 28 not 18" Jaqueline's face was burning red as much as she adored Libby her refusal to conform always humiliated her.

"At least I remember how to have fun Jacqui! What happened to you!?"

The crowd all gave a cheer finally starting to give in to Libby's anarchy

"Hey girls remember this one? FUCK LIBBYS MOTHER?"

"CAUSE LIBBYS MOTHER FUCKED EVERYONE ELSE!" the girls roared back a few of them giggling at the swear word.

"I won't stop till you join us Jacqui?" Libby roared taking another gulp of her bottle "FUCK LIBBYS MOTHER?"

Once again the reply "CAUSE LIBBYS MOTHER FUCKED EVERYONE ELSE!" Jacqueline allowed herself a reserved giggle as she rose her wine glass to Libby.

The wild child on the roof took a bow looking around her wondering how to get down, the crowd had started to disperse going back to their individual conversations. But for some reason Sal didn't move his gaze was fixed on this woman as small as she was yet standing tall looking over everyone only an hour or so before she had shot him down with enough fierceness that he dismissed her as being just as stuck up as the rest of the party guests but something about her had now caught his attention this intriguing feeling, something about her he didn't quite know what to call it but it was turning him on.

"Hey big guy!" Libby called, Sal was brought down to earth he looked around him but seemed to be standing alone "Me?" he asked pointing a finger at himself

Libby nodded "Yeah catch me will you?" without quite thinking about it Sal held both arms out as Libby slid down the roof of the house squealing slightly as she landed in his arms with a thump she was as light as she was short. Sal lowered her gently to the ground she smiled as she adjusted the belt that hung delicately around the waist of her navy A-line dress. "Thank you." She flashed a smile at Sal extending her hand to him "I'm Libby and you are?"

Sal stared at her blankly the words caught in his throat finally they came out dry and croaky "Sal.. I'm uh I'm Sal Vulcano"

The name registered in her head as her eyes widened "Vulcano? Oh you must be Jenna's brother?"

Sal gave a shy nod what was this chick doing to him usually he was effortlessly charming the underwear off these ladies but with her it was different.

"Well I hope you're as much of a party animal as she is, because I need a buddy to do shots with" she giggled

Sal finally snapped back to himself "Lead the way" he beamed at her.

The rest of the night passed in a bourbon filled blur, shots were poured and laughs were had it was getting towards the end of the night Jenna had Jacqueline doing karaoke someone had clearly spiked her wine and Q had sneaked off long ago with the black haired lawyer now known as Lisa.

Sal and Libby sat by the outdoor pool she had taken her heels and was dipping her feet in the water her head laid back on the grass he watched as her green eyes scanned the night sky at the thousands of twinkling stars they didn't say anything just enjoyed each other silence.

Sal sipped at his beer working up the courage to ask her home, god knows he wanted her. He didn't know anything about this girl he had done most of the talking for the night telling her stories and making her laugh he didn't even know her last name but he knew he wanted to taste her lips on his and run his fingers through her hair as she undressed him.

"So uh Libby I was wondering" his speech was slightly slurred as he tried his hardest to make the words make sense "Y'know if you didn't have anywhere to be"

Libby hushed him "Don't ruin it pretty boy" she got to her feet lifting her shoes in her hand she placed a light hand on his shoulder bringing her face towards his. Sals heart was racing as he closed his eyes feeling her soft lips on his the taste of bourbon on her tongue and cinnamon lip balm on her breath his hands petted the curls in her hair pulling her closer not wanting to let her go.

A small cough from behind them pulled the two from their embrace the small mousy maid from earlier stood awkwardly wringing her hands "Um excuse me Miss Libby, your brother has arrived for you"

"Oh thank you Aimee" Libby smiled to her taking her hand off Sals shoulder and walking towards the house. She looked back at him her emerald eyes sparkling she spoke no words but her eyes and smile said it all. The feeling of her soft touch didn't leave Sal as he stood breathless.

 **Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

Around a month had passed since the party life had went on as normal, like Sal thought Q had never seen his flirty, black haired lawyer again just like he had never seen Libby. The morning after the party, Sal woke alone and disappointed he cursed himself for days for not getting her number he didn't even know her last name, he had tried to ask Jenna but she flatly refused she knew exactly what he was like when he came to women and was adamant all he had was a little crush and it would pass.

Would it though? It had been over a month and he thought of her every day he had still slept with women, the notches in his bed were higher than ever but not one of the women even came close to matching the feeling he had when she kissed him, he longed for more.

Life went on day to day Sal went to work, hung out with Q, Joe and Murr, wrote some sketches and a lot of his day was spent dreaming of her, Libby even her name was soft on his tongue.

Sal wouldn't admit to himself that he liked the girl he was blaming these new strange feelings on pure lust. He couldn't have her so naturally it made him want her more. but sitting in his kitchen stirring his coffee scratching at the stubble on his chin, he couldn't help feeling like it was something more he actually wanted to know about her, she was so much fun, she turned the party right around for him in a house of snooty up-themselves assholes she was actually having a good time.

He finished his coffee adding the finishing touches to the food basket and waited for Joe's car to arrive outside, it was Q's charity fall picnic with his fire department and the guys never missed it.

The horn beeped outside long and hard signalling Joe Gatto had arrived Sal pulled on his shoes and checked himself in the mirror as he walked out the door. Sal exchanged hellos and how are yous with Joe and Murr as they set off for the park,

"So Joe, Murr tells me you're hooked" Sal teased from the backseat

Joe shot dagger eyes at Murr as she drove "I am not hooked."

"He's so hooked." Murr laughed

"So who's the lucky woman Gatto?! Tell me about her" Sal was surprised more than anything as Joe had always been a little shy when it came to women.

"I'm not saying much cause it's early days but her name is Bessy, we've been on a few dates and so far so good yenno" Joe shrugged

Sal smiled for his friend's happiness as he stared out the window as reckless and juvenile as Joe Gatto could be he was very reserved when it came to woman for as long as Sal had known him he had always been a one woman at a time sort of guy.

"I hope you remembered the donuts this time Sal, I still don't think Joe's forgiven you yet" Murr laughed

"Oh my god it was one time and yes thank you Murray I remembered them" Sal exclaimed.

The guys arrived at the park the fall was just turning, a mass of red and golden leaves decorated the trees and lined the grass crunching under the feet of Sal as he headed over to greet his best friend choosing a nice spot by a cedar tree Joe was the first to break into the food and start filling his stomach.

Children ran by Sal screaming and laughing making woo woo siren noises as they played fire fighters in the oversized helmets of their fathers and mothers, uncles and aunts.

"Hey man glad you could make it" Q greeted his buddy as he pulled him into a hug. "Salvatore honey how are you?" Q's mother smiled up at him she was an adorably small woman always with a happy face who considered everyone family. "I'm doing good Mrs Quinn not as good as you're looking today" Sal winked back at the kindly woman "Oh Sal you charmer" she giggled

Q dragged Sal away back to Joe and Murr before anymore flirting occurred "So what's the plan dude?" Sal asked as they crunched through the ankle deep sea of foliage "you know the usual" Q shrugged his hands tucked in the braces of his uniform "speeches from the benefactors, treasure hunt for the kids, few music acts, speaking of which I better get back I have to introduce Mr Millionaire" he rolled his eyes

"Good luck, we still on for beer after?" Sal asked as he waved Q off. "you know it" Q confirmed with a winked Salute. Sal took a seat on the blanket reaching for a sandwich he watched Q take his spot on stage.

"Now friends and relatives of the fire department it gives me a great honour to introduce this year's most generous sponsor of our team Mr George Nixon you may know from owning one of the largest political law based firms in the state he has so kindly agreed to aid in our progression as a department and as you know with cuts in the system every penny donated today is as vital as ever now will you please join me in welcoming Mr Nixon to the stage"

The crowd managed to muster up some effort of an applause as a heavy set man in a grey suit with a face like a smacked bulldog took to the stage he accomplished what some people might of called a smile as he stood at the microphone waving to the press and photographers

"Thank you Brian for that kind introduction well Ladies and Gentlemen as you may or may not know The Nixon law firm is largely a family run business and there is nothing more important to me than family without it I wouldn't have my business or my wealth to donate I am choosing to support the fire department this year because of family you all have them and mine are here with me today beautiful wife Sarah, Our sons Nicholas and Frederick and Our daughter Elizabeth are here somewhere around the park helping and supporting this amazing cause. I want to make sure as many members of this team return home to their families after every shift that their equipment and uniforms will always be kept to the highest standard of regulations so that they are always kept safe" the crowd erupted into an applause most of what Nixon continued to say was drowned out

"Bet he's bullshitting" Joe commented through bites of his cookie

"Joe!" Murr scolded

"I'm serious" Joe shrugged "the man's clearly talking out of his asshole. Bet you his wife's sleeping around, his sons is failures and his daughters the slut of the city!"

Murr couldn't breathe for laughing too hard "That is quite the analysis Joe" he sighed wiping a tear from his eyes "What's your take on it Sal…Sal?" Murr turned around to face his friend but noticed he had wandered away towards the stage.

Sals gaze was fixed dead ahead on the table set up beside the stage area or rather at the young lady sitting at the table handing out balloons to kids. Her hair was tied back from her face, dressed in a pink 50's style dress, pale blush wrist gloves clothed her delicate hands, there were dimples in her cheeks when she smiled. Her green eyes met with Sals as he approached the table

"Aren't you a little old for a balloon?" she giggled reservedly her lips formed a smirking pout.

Sal was once again breathless his heartbeat was the only thing he could hear. There was a knot in his stomach "Libby?"

She crocked her head sideways squinting her emerald eyes at him studying his face, the emeralds lit up when the equation was formed in her head "Hey Pretty boy! Sam right?"

"Sal…" he shrugged trying not to feel awkward

"Right Sal I'm so sorry, How are you?" she smiled as she handed another huge purple balloon to a small toddler with a banana smeared face she waved gracefully as she child laughed and cooed at the balloon running back towards her mother.

"I'm pretty good thanks" Sal was almost forcing the words out "I've tried looking for you since the party."

"Looking for me?" she laughed "Whatever for?" there was something about her now something different Sal could feel it. She held herself with a completely different manner almost like royalty a far cry from the whiskey swigging party animal he had met at the party.

"Well just wondering if there was any chance of a round two?" Sal gave her a sly wink

Libby's face dropped slightly she whispered to her assistant to take over, she stood up wiping down her dress "Maybe we should take a walk Sal.."

There was a spring to her walk like she was on her tiptoes walking on clouds everything about her delicate and graceful "Look Sal firstly there was no round one to begin with, that kiss… that's all it was, I had fun that night a lot of fun and letting my hair down isn't something I do quite often. I'm really sorry if you thought it was anything more."

Sal felt like he had been slapped in the face he had thought of that kiss every day since it occurred and now the girl he shared it with was someone he didn't even know. "That's cool." He lied shrugging it off "I just thought you know.." he played it cool no point in trying to make her think he was attached or anything cause he clearly wasn't, he just needed to tell himself that a few more times to make it solid.

"It was really lovely to have met you though I had a great time" she smiled placing her gloved hand on his shoulder where her soft touch had been the night her lips made contact with his now all it was, was a touch of sympathy.

But yet all this made her all the more intriguing, he needed to know more about this green eyed duchess why was she such a different person now and what was it about her that kept him attracted to her.

"Elizabeth?!" a voice carried through the park in Sals direction Libbys head snapped around she closed her eyes frowning at the sour faced woman calling her name dressed in a navy dress suit her grey hair styled in a shoulder length do her nose was so big and stuck up it could give Joe Gatto a run for his money.

"Your names Elizabeth?" Sal asked clearly stunned by this new information

Libby nodded

"Huh I didn't know that" Sal scratched his head

"Well why would you, you don't know me?" She gave a giggle not patronising him just stating the obvious.

"I want to know you" Sal looked in her eyes as he said it attempting to turn up the charm once more.

Libby looked uncomfortable looking anywhere but at him "I had better be going Sal" she turned to leave but something made Sal stop her he grabbed her hand he wasn't letting her leave again so easily she couldn't fight the Vulcano charm forever "Look I know the kiss meant nothing to you it meant nothing to me either but if you ever decide you want to have a good time just give me a text okay?" he scribbled his number on her wrist, as the sour woman came storming over her eyes looked like they might of shot right out of her head when she seen Sal holding Libby's hand.

"Elizabeth didn't you hear me calling you?"

"Yes Sorry mother, I was taking a break" Libby replied

The older woman now identified as Libby's mother looked Sal over she gave a sneer clearly unimpressed by what she saw. She composed herself giving him a slight nod just to acknowledge his existence and nothing more.

Sal offered his hand out to Libby's mother feeling he should be polite "Salvatore Vulcano" it wasn't often he used his full name but he felt it made him sound a little more respective to this clearly upper class woman.

"Sarah Nixon" she touched Sals hand lightly before retracting it she was treating him like he had the plague Sal could feel it but he smiled anyway.

Sarah turned her attention back to her daughter "Will you come along now Elizabeth your father wants to leave soon."

"Yes I'll be right there" Libby forced a smile.

She followed her Mother back towards the stage area. Sal watched her leave god she was gorgeous. Even if the dress covered almost everything worth seeing the way her hair moved in the shallow breeze and how her hips swayed there was something else working in the back of his mind though and it wasn't just the magnificent view right on front of him.

Finally it had clicked in his head the family name Nixon… he was infatuated with the daughter of a millionaire, Libby or rather Elizabeth Nixon was basically socialite royalty and Sal didn't stand a chance.

 **A/N Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

She was on his mind for the rest of the day, Sal was torn, for almost a month he had wanted the funny, wild, bourbon loving woman he had met at the party and all of a sudden she didn't exist.

Sal sat on the grass ripping pieces of grass right out of the ground and laying them on his lap, the soft bristle of the greenery in between his fingers felt soothing as he stared into nothingness trying to contemplate why the hell he had spent so long wasting his thoughts on a figment of his imagination.

A thump hit Sal on the back of the head he shot his eyes up to see who had thrown the half eaten apple that lay on his lap abolishing the grass pile he had made.

"Why the long face fella?" Q asked still chewing on the last bite he had taken before throwing the pretty dumb weapon at Sal

"Ah it's nothin." Sal ran his hands through his short hair trying to shake off the questioning of his best friend.

"No tell me dude" Q persisted he had known Sal long enough to know when something wasn't cool.

Sal took a pause "Remember that girl from the party?"

Q slammed his head backwards into the grass expressing a loud groan "Not this again" Quite frankly he was sick of hearing about this Libby he couldn't understand why Sal was so hung up on her she was just a chick they hadn't even slept together.

"No but listen she was here, I talked to her and guess who she is"

Q slid his hands behind his head "Tell me I'd love to know" he commented the tone of sarcasm blatantly obvious.

"The daughter of that rich guy the millionaire up on stage"

Q raised an eyebrow from under his baseball cap "Who Nixon?"

"That's the one." Sal clicked his fingers

"Sal in the bluntest possible way that guy is an asshole and I'm pretty sure he'd kill you if he seen you messing around with his daughter."

"But if they just gave me a chance I'm not such a bad guy am I?"

"In their eyes you're dirt dude, we all are. Your precious dream girl is probably engaged to some rich banker of some sort"

Sal shook his head at the laughable statement "She's not engaged dude"

"And how do you know?"

"Well….I'm pretty sure."

"Seriously dude just let it go." Q put his arm around his best friends shoulder "tonight we will go out get drunk and find you the most gorgeous woman, easy on the eyes, blonde hair and legs that go all the way up and you will take her home and forget all about this pretty little rich girl."

Sal looked at Q giving an amused laugh and roll of his eyes "You are bat shit crazy you know that?"

Q laughed back giving his friend a concurrent wink.

"Elizabeth will you please pay attention!" Sarah roared for what seemed like the umpteenth time that day, she honestly hadn't the slightest clue what got into her daughter she was usually so attentive and obedient but since that ridiculous party she insisted on going to over a month ago she had become distracted.

"Yes I'm listening" Libby mumbled her head resting on the window of the Rolls Royce she somehow hoped the vibrations rattling against her forehead would drown out her mother's persistent nagging .

"Don't use that tone of voice with me, and please do sit up straight dear you look fat when you slouch, it's not good for your posture."

Libby silently cursed her mother from where she sat making daggered eyes at the fierce dragon lady she had the unfortunate circumstance of emerging from little less than 30 years before.

She remained in her slouched position gazing out the window watching the trees of fall wiz past until they became nothing more than a blur of reds and oranges. She thought of the conversation she had had just an hour ago. She had thought of the kiss a few times since the party though not willing to admit it every so often when she licked her lips the taste of his whiskey soaked breath and the copious linger of cologne that surrounded him replayed in her mind.

She had honestly never expected to see him again never mind just showing up out of the blue like that at the park. He looked almost the same though admittedly better sober he was well groomed and those forest green eyes that glittered in the sunlight.

Libby peeled back the cuff of her pink gloves his number was still intact _"If you ever want to have a good time_ " he said Libby knew exactly what that meant he seemed so typical she had seen a dozen guys just like him try that trick before sometimes she played along other times not so much.

There was something about him though that fascinated her, his manner of just expecting to get what he wanted or maybe just the fact her mother would never approve. _"I want you know you_ " he said and the rebel in Libby wanted to know him too.

The four Tenderloins sat around a table in a bar just a short distance from each of their respective houses. the atmosphere was pretty dismal Q had his eye on the door hoping for some prospective eye candy to walk in, Joe had his eyes glued to his phone texting the new girlfriend of his, Murr sat with a notebook chewing on the end of his pen as he thought of potential sketch ideas and wrote down whatever came to mind. Then there was Sal who just sat watching the bubbles in his beer rise and vanish, trying to get the enigma that was Libby Nixon out of his mind was proving a lot harder than he thought.

"You know guys I would appreciate some help on this I can't write these all myself" Murr pointed out tapping his notebook with his pen.

"Ah give it up Murray, it can be done another time it's not like we're in high demand." Q shrugged

"Well maybe we would be if we put in a little extra work, we really have to try" A slightly annoyed tone accompanied Murrs voice

Quinn gave a grunt of annoyance sitting down his beer and looking his friend dead in the eye "Look Murr there's not a lot more we can do, we already put every spare moment into writing and filming and nothing has come of it, I'm already working both the fire department and view askew to try and cover my side of the cost of the filming equipment and to be quite honest I don't know how many more times I can hear the words _failed pilot_ before I just give up!"

The table was quiet Q angrily flicked peanuts across the table and Murr chewed his lip not quite knowing how to respond to his friend's outburst.

"What do you think Sal?" Murrs voice was a quiet mutter

Sal stared blankly at his best friend blinking as he slipped out of his day dream "Sorry what was the question?"

Q rolled his eyes standing and picking up his jacket I've had enough of this C'mon you" he ordered picking Sal up by his collar.

"Where are you going?" James asked

"Somewhere a little less depressing than this!" Q called back shoving the door and walking out into the evening with Sal followed behind him.

"And then there were two eh Joey?" Murr tried to make humour elbowing his friend in the ribs and raising his eyebrows.

Joe looked up from his phone smirking "sorry Bud" he said giving a half assed sympathetic smile "The booty call calls, be back in the morning" he grabbed his jacket and left.

Murr sat alone at the table with just his notebook of ideas he gave a defeated sigh and finished the last of his beer, "Another one please Peter!" He called to the bartender.

The Nixons arrived home and Libby headed hastily to her room to avoid anymore of her mother's nagging. 28 and still living at home, she longed to move out and get her own place but her Parents absolutely forbid it until she was married they were very " _Traditional_ " as they liked to word it Libby could think of a few other words for it controlling, overbearing, and just downright old fashioned.

It wasn't that she hated her parents well… it wasn't that she hated her father, he did everything for her and provided so well for the family true his pride was his worst feature but at the end of the day he was still her Daddy. Her mother on the other hand was a different story Sarah came from nothing but thought she was everything it didn't matter about anyone else in her own head she was queen everyone else wasn't even good enough to shine her shoes. Libby and her mother rarely seen eye to eye on a lot of things but to keep the peace Libby conformed to the endless dinner galas, formal parties and god awful outfits her mother made her wear.

Libby had two older brothers' twins Frederick and Nicholas, Nicky the elder of the two by a good ten minutes and never let anyone forget it, he was the pride of the family and heir to their fathers business and riches, he was ridiculously smart ridiculously vain and ridiculously a suck up to their parents, he was the only one so far that had completed the plan their parents had set for them. Nicky went to an amazing college and was a typical jock that became second in command of the family business and married into a rich banker family.

Freddie was a slightly different case and when I say slightly different it was more like polar opposite, although he shared in his brothers intelligence he was slightly reluctant to imitate the path his brother had taken, Freddie was not yet married and still lived at home much to the disapproval of his parents he had his own group of friends who were mostly AV club type nerds and although he helped out around the offices he had a dream and an ambition that only Libby knew about.

A knock on her bedroom door alerted Libby the quiet well-spoken voice of the loyal family maid called out for her "Miss Libby? Miss Gleeson has arrived at the front gates."

"Thank you Charlotte can you bring her in and send her up please."

Libby sat on her bed kicking off her shoes and stockings she pulled at the material off the pink dress slipping it over her head. Libby wasn't much of a fan of the formal wear her Mother insisted she wear but they had met a happy medium in which Libby would wear a dress and look presentable as long as it was vintage and to her style. Libby loved anything vintage the rock a billy and swing dresses of the 50's the glamour of the rock and roll era the teens going to dances and going for milkshakes in their Cadillac's and roadsters.

She carefully placed the dress back on its hangers and placed in back in her overflowing wardrobe of petticoats and dresses. The pink one she had worn in the park was one of her favourites but it was far too much for just a night in with Rosie.

Rosie Gleeson had been Libby's best friend since college and Irish native she earned a scholarship and ended up staying in New York after her studies, she was an amazing person Rosie didn't have a lot growing up so she never took anything for granted. Libby's parents never had much nice to say about Rosie because of her "Wild Irish ways" as they called it, to be fair she was very outspoken very loud but oh so funny.

Libby was selecting a pair of jeans and t-shirt she could slip on when the door opened and Rosie made her way in stopping dead in her tracks when she noticed Libby standing in just her underwear. "Aw babe you started without me" she gave a cheeky wink to her clearly embarrassed friend.

"Rosie don't you ever knock?" Libby scolded pulling a t-shirt over her head.

"Oh I am sorry Miss Elizabeth do forgive me your ladyship" Rosie gave an ever so dramatic bow still laughing wildly she never had time for all the formalities Libby was used to.

The two friends threw all the pillows from Libby's bed across the room to the seating area on front of the TV they ordered a few snacks to be made up by the house chef before he left for the night and Rosie opened her bag to produce two very tempting bottles of red wine.

Midway through their 2nd bottle and a box set of friends the two friends laughed and gossiped with each other as friends do, Libby always had a good time with Rosie she knew how to let go and just be fun it was something Libby needed in her otherwise uptight and strict life.

"Another glass my darling?" Rosie asked in her best snooty voice shaking the bottle at Libby.

"Oh darling I thought you would never ask" Libby laughed handing her glass over to her friend.

Rosie's face dropped as she caught a glimpse of Libby's wrist she almost spilled the glass as she grabbed it to get a closer look "Libby Nixon are these digits?!"

Libby pulled her wrist back to her chest blushing slightly.

"You better spill girl!" Rosie warned

Libby rolled her eyes to the ceiling biting her lip "Okay remember the reunion party and Jenna Vulcano brought her brother along…. Well I sort of kissed him."

Rosie's jaw dropped "Libby Luciana Nixon you dirty slag!" she erupted into laughter after she said it the brutal Irish humour shining through as always.

"You're not funny! Yeah and I met him at the park today during that charity thing and he gave me his number!"

"And did you text him?" Rosie had discarded the bottle of wine and was now hanging on to every word.

Libby shook her head "Of course I didn't" she almost blushed at the subject it was all foreign to her.

"But you want to?" Rosie gave a wink signalling she understood something Libby clearly didn't

Elizabeth wrung her hands awkwardly trying to avoid the question her palms were sweaty as her friend interrogated her "Well I don't know"

"Libbs to be fair love and remember this is 70% just the wine talking, I would climb him like a tree" Rosie once again exploded into a contagious laughter throwing her head back onto the cushions.

Libby seemed almost offended but couldn't help herself laughing too "you're despicable Ro, but yeah I get what you mean"

"Oooo Libby loo's got a little crush" Rosie teased in a sing song way.

"How would I even approach it though?" Libby was blushing hard 28 years old and never on a proper date anytime she had ever gone out with a guy she was chaperoned by one of her parent's goons for her _"protection"_

"You don't approach it you just text him and see if he's DTF"

"DTF?"

Rosie rolled her eyes at her clueless friend "y'know down to frick frack.. do the dirty."

Libby shook her head furiously "I just want to get to know him Ro"

"Well what did he say when he gave you his number?"

"He said if I ever wanted a goodtime to give him a text" the words replayed in her head his rough around the edges accent prominent in her mind.

"Ooo I bet he could." Rosie wriggled her eyebrows in excitement "Okay give me your phone and I'll text him"

"What why?!"

"Because if I don't do it for you, you will never get around to it."

"I would so!" Libby protested but the doubt in her voice was obvious

"You really wouldn't though." Rosie lifted her best friends phone and punched in the digits of the number on her wrist a cheeky grin and a satisfied nod of her head later and she had sent the message. Libby snatched her phone back to read what her troublesome friend had written. _"So what does a good time with Sal Vulcano look like?"_ With an added wink emoji

"Oh my gosh you make me sound like a tease" Libby protested wishing she could take back the drunken message.

"Well maybe you are Libby you need to learn to take a chance you know."

As much as she didn't want to admit it Ro was right. Libby spoke and acted as she was told and on the outside she was the obedient, polite, educated daughter of a respectable family but on the inside she was a dreamer, a dancer in the rain, the black sheep of the family dying to rebel and not just be the perfect product her parents wished, She wanted live the life of the independent woman she longed to be.

And maybe just maybe Sal Vulcano with his cheeky grin and carefree ways could help her be it.

Across town Sals phone buzzed in the pocket of his pants the pants that were being unbuttoned and tore off by and absolutely gorgeous 23 and no more raven haired vixen Q had sent him home with from the club they ended up at. The unnamed beauty swiped the phone from his pocket biting her lip as she looked up at him she switched off the distraction and threw it across the room as his lips met hers

 **A/N please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hello Lovely readers,**

 **I'm so sorry this has taken so long, University work is crushing me right now and I'm trying to shape up my previous fic Saviour for a competition and to publish it on Wattpad due to popular demand. I promise I still am committed to finishing Libby and Sals story so just bare with me for now.**

 **Thank you so much for your patience. - Sofia**

The fierce glare of the morning sun woke Sal in a state of confusion, his mind drifted to the night before. Quinn had dragged him to a god awful nightclub filled with annoying music and even more annoying people. Q was filling him up with drinks and Sal was drinking to block out the thought of Libby and to help him tolerate the club a little more.

Round after sound and shot after shot Sal soon lost most of his senses, the black haired beauty with the grey eyes like storm clouds had slid her way beside him using all his charm it wasn't long before they were sharing a cab, her hands running through his hair he was trapped and lured in by her vanilla perfume and strawberry scented hair.

As Sal lay trying to get back to sleep he realised that he couldn't remember how he had got home or even actually getting home at all. His eyes snapped open and gazed around the unfamiliar room decorated in purple. He turned his head and noticed the empty space beside him in the bed. Sal had a strict rule he never stayed the night or allowed anyone to stay at his. He cursed his own stupidity for not being sober enough to go home.

He could hear a shower running from behind what he assumed was the bathroom door. She was in there the girl that he had slept with, he didn't even know her name shit he didn't even know where he was but he needed an escape.

Sal rose from the bed, tip toeing across the room to find his clothes. He had the idea to phone a cab or even Joe to pick him up but just as he though his phone was dead.

He made his way quickly downstairs and out of the house before the raven haired girl caught him. Of course he felt guilty about it. Skipping out without saying goodbye was a shitty move but if she was the type to go out and bring someone home for sex then maybe she would be just as relieved he had gone.

* * *

Libby also woke as a beam of unwelcome sunshine entered her room. Her head thumping from the intake of wine she and Rosie had drunk. Rising her head from the pillow she could see Rosie Gleeson in the same fragile state laying sprawled out on a raft of pillows and cushions.

A knock on the door hit Libby's ears like a hammer, the voice of a housekeeper called to her "Morning Miss Nixon, Chef wants to know if you and Miss Gleeson will be having breakfast?"

Rosie shook her head at her friend silently mouthing "Mc Donald's"

Libby managed a croaky giggle, just about the only things that could cure Rosie's hangovers were a strong sugary tea and a McDonald's breakfast muffin. "Thank you Charlotte" Libby called "But tell Chef Louis we'll get something when we are out."

"Yes Miss Elizabeth, Will there be anything else?"

"Yes Charlotte could you tell me were my mother is?"

"Mrs Nixon is out for the day at her beauty appointments."

Libby grinned "Perfect"

The gentle footsteps of the housekeep shuffled away, Rosie gave a snort "that beautician will need a miracle to fix that old cow's face"

"Ro! Don't insult the cattle like that" Libby's lip wavered as both she and Rosie collapsed into a fit of laughter continuing as they got dressed and made their way to the garages outside the Nixon Manor were Libby's pride and joy was parked.

Alabama or more affectionately 'Bama was a cherry red 1976 Cadillac Eldorado convertible Libby had begged her father for after first watching true romance with her brothers at 15. George eventually gave in and gifted it to her for her 18th birthday just before she went to college.

Libby loved her car more than life itself she ran her hand long the side as she unlocked it hopping in. Rosie selected some Bowie and the girls set off out the gates of the estate singing cat people on a mission to get their hangover relief.

* * *

Sal walked aimlessly along the streets, he didn't quite know where he was going his head was spinning from the mass amount of tequila he consumed and could still taste on his breath. He ran his hands over his unshaved chin he felt dirty still being in the clothes from the night before but most of all exhausted from the last of sleep.

A quick inspection of his wallet revealed he had spent nearly all of his money on drinks he was going to kill Q later for letting him get so drunk.

He stopped outside a coffee shop realising he had just enough change left for a caffeine boost.

* * *

Libby stopped at a traffic light flicking through her phone as Rosie happily munched on her breakfast muffin.

"Any reply from your lover?" Rosie teased in-between chews

"For the last time Ro, he's not my lover and no he must have changed his mind."

"His loss" the Irish friend shrugged throwing her wrappers out of the window.

Libby left Rosie off at her apartment and decided to visit her brothers at work she picked up her phone to text Freddie. "Doing a coffee run what ya want?"

Almost instantly her brother replied " _You are a god send baby sis, black for Dad Hazelnut lattes for Nicky and Thomas and a caramel cappuccino for me. x"_

Libby smiled at her phone, the law firm were working a huge case and would be grateful for the pick me up.

* * *

Sal sat in the coffee house observing the hustle and bustle of the morning rush.

His eyes were sleepy as he thought about the dreaded long walk back home.

A voice caught his attention as he stirred his coffee.

"Mr Vulcano?" he heard her voice as soft and as well-spoken as he had heard it just the day before he lifted his head to face her there she stood. He almost had to double take she looked so casual it was like a different person, Libby's green eyes, Libby's reserved quaint smile but the curves oh god the curves in her black jeans and baseball t-shirt that clung to her body.

Sal smiled at her "Hey Duchess, fancy seeing you here." He kicked a chair out motioning for her to sit down.

Libby smiled at his new nickname for her taking a seat quite elegantly like a queen on a throne. "You look a little worse for wear, good night out?"

Sal became aware he was still in his clothing from the night before, he felt he probably looked homeless but Libby didn't seem to mind as she sat back taking in the scenery "Yeah me and my buddy Q ended up going for a drink after the picnic"

"And by the looks of it you're only getting home" Libby laughed.

Sal shyly nodded his head as Libby shook hers "You dirty dog"

"Oh come on like you never had a sneaky night out?" Sal exclaimed defensively

Libby's Jaw dropped at the rude suggestion "Mr Vulcano I can assure you I have not!"

Sal lifted his eyebrows taking a sip of his coffee

"Don't even give me that look." Libby smirked

Sal lifted his hands in surrender "Hey I believe you, and what's with all this Mr Vulcano crap it's me Sal, would you expect me to call you Miss Nixon all the time." He spoke with a slight mocking quality.

"Oh gosh no, Libby is enough" the proper tone of her voice was radiated with her giggle

"Well then let's drop the formalities shall we?" He spoke enthusiastically with his hands finding the whole thing hilarious.

"Fine Mr…Sal" Libby gave a teasing blink the conversation had dried a little neither party knowing quite what to talk about next.

"So…" Sal began searching around him for a subject he was interrupted though by the call of the barista for Libby's order.

"Oh that's me." she stood from the chair "Sorry I couldn't stay to chat."

Sal shook his head "Its fine I'm going soon anyway."

"Are you getting a cab?" Libby asked as she paid for her order.

Sal shuffled awkwardly his hands in his pockets "No my uh wallet is bone dry after last night."

"Oh well I can give you a ride home, I just have to drop these off at the office."

"No I can walk its fine." Sal lied he was in full blown hangover town now and actually doubted he would be able to make it.

"I'm sure you are" Libby concurred "But either way it's rude to deny an act of kindness." Her eyelashes batted as she tried not to let her giggle give away her false anger.

Sal reluctantly accepted the offer and held the café door open for Libby as she carried the orders. He stepped into the street waiting for Libby to indicate her car.

The cherry red Eldorado caught his eye immediately he stood in awe of the condition and cleanliness of it as if it had just drove right out of the 60's "You have to envy the rich don't ya?" Sal asked as he ran his fingers along the shiny red bonnet. "I can only think of the flashy douche bag that owns this, probably wants everyone to know who they are."

Libby grinned awkwardly as she fished out her keys and unlocked the door. "I'm that douche bag" she raised her eyebrows shaking her keys at him smirking as his expression changed to one of utter embarrassment and speechlessness. "Well just don't stand there get in?"

Sal got in without saying a work his face still burning red from his remark about the car. Libby flicked through her CD collection selecting a mix album Freddie had made her on her last birthday.

Sal nodded impressed "An Elvis fan? Quinn would love you."

"Quinn?" Libby replied focusing on her driving

"Yeah Brian, he's one of my best buddy's."

"Oh" Libby nodded making a turn onto the road "The fire fighter?"

"You know him?" Sal was interested but unsure if he wanted to know exactly how Libby knew the infamous womanizer that was Brian Quinn.

"We were briefly acquainted yesterday at the picnic." She paused choosing her words carefully "He was… charming."

Sal gave a snort "that's one way of putting it. He's loud, he's crazy and he has no filter whatsoever."

Libby gave a laugh nodding "Sounds like my Rosie, she's quite raucous." Libby stopped talking as the mention of her friends name sent her mind reeling back to the night before the text that Ro had sent. Had he seen it? He hadn't yet mentioned anything.

Libby decided to come clean before he had the chance to see it. "Sal, that number you gave me yesterday, it was yours wasn't it?"

Sal nodded "Yeah why? Finally decided to take me up on my offer?" he wiggled his eyebrows at her his green eyes had mischief in them.

Libby rolled her eyes "No I didn't but I think Rosie messaged you from my cell so just ignore it if you do get it okay?"

"No" Sal replied

"What do you mean no?"

"If it came from your phone I'm afraid I can't ignore it, remember Miss Nixon you can't refuse an act of kindness."

Libby had no time to counteract the argument as they had arrived at her father's place of work. She pulled up outside the building taking the coffees from Sal as she disappeared up the steps and through the doors.

Sal rested his head on the back of the seat he was feeling nauseous from the car ride mixed with his hangover. He opened the door and dangled his legs out resting his head in his hands.

As Sal closed his eyes he didn't see the tall black haired, sharp eyed jock in the suit storming over to the car. The jock grabbed Sal by his shirt lifting him to his feet and holding him against the car "What do you think you're doing?" he spat

Sal was shocked but soon snapped to his senses "Me? What the fuck do you think you're doing fella? Get your hands off me!"

There was an anger in the man's grey eyes he was a lot thinner than Sal but just as tall and the smart suit he was wearing established a lot of power he gave a intimidating laugh shaking his head "I don't think you know who you're talking to son!" he raised his fist, Sal closed his eyes awaiting impact with his face when he heard the high pitched panicked tones of Libby rushing out of the building followed by two identically suited men.

"Thomas just what the hell do you think you're doing?!" she roared throwing herself between Sal and The angry man.

Thomas pointed to Sal "This trash bag was trying to steal your car Elizabeth"

"Trash bag?" Sal angrily hit back.

"Sal Please" Libby hushed him, she was so small in-between the two towering men. "Thomas, Sal is a friend of mine I was giving him a ride home."

Thomas took a step back adjusting his shirt cuffs, he narrowed his eyes as Sal "He's not a friend I've ever seen."

Libby gave a sigh of annoyance "He's Jenna's brother Jenna Vulcano?"

Thomas remained quiet shuffling awkwardly he knew he was in the wrong but his disgusting pride would never let him admit it. He placed both hands on Libby's shoulder his voice was a deep fearsome growl "You know I'm only looking out for you Elizabeth, don't you?" aside from the violent outburst there was something Sal didn't like about him, maybe it was the way he talked down at Libby instead of to her, or maybe it was the way she flinched and stared at the ground when he touched her.

Libby nodded sheepishly "I know but I would appreciate it if you apologised to Sal."

Thomas let out a booming patronising laugh "Nonsense, he knows it was a misunderstanding, don't you Sal?"

Sal nodded stiffly all he wanted was to get Libby away from this asshole and get home to sleep. There was an awkward quiet among the group that stood in the cold parking lot nothing but the sound of the whistling wind.

One of the identical men broke the silence "shouldn't you introduce us properly little sis?"

Libby nodded "Sal these are my brothers, Nicky"

The smarter looking identical spoke through gritted teeth shaking Sals hand with a half assed uninterested handshake "Nicholas"

Libby rolled her eyes "Yes sorry, Nicholas and Frederick"

The scruffier looking twin with the unruly hair and visible wrist tattoo who broke the silence offered Sal a smile and a firm handshake "Please, call me Freddie."

Libby gave her brother an appreciative side smile as she looked up at him, her smiled dropped when she motioned to Thomas "and you've already met Thomas Franklin my fiancé."

Her fiancé.

The remainder of the drive home was tense, Libby chewed on her lip gripping the steering wheel. Sal hadn't said anything since his somewhat false friendly goodbye to Thomas and Her brothers.

The words went around and around in his head "My Fiancé." Q had been right she was engaged to some rich bastard they were going to get married and have a future together then why did Sal have such a hard time believing the farce.

Libby glanced at Sal he was completely expressionless no give away whatsoever "Sal? Will you talk to me please?"

Sal looked back at her blinking his expression unchanged just like the mono tone of his voice "What do you want to talk about Libby?"

"Anything, you haven't spoken a word since we left the office."

"Well considering I was almost beaten up by your husband to be I don't have a lot to say." Sal shrugged he knew he was being difficult but he couldn't care less.

"I can't apologise enough for Thomas he was out of order." Libby didn't know what else she could do except apologise for how awfully he had acted.

"You don't have to apologise to me Libby but are you going to apologise to him?" Sal wasn't even looking at her now he was just gazing out of the window.

Libby crumpled her eyebrow "You're confusing me Sal why would I have to apologise?"

Sal gave a patronising huff "Well I don't know how it works in the land of the rich but usually people with fiancés don't go round kissing other people at parties."

Libby let out a sigh "Again with this kiss? Sal I told you I was letting my hair down of course I felt guilty about it but…"

"But?"

She let out an annoyed groan "You wouldn't understand!"

The sudden snap of the usually graceful woman left a silence in the car as they drove.

They pulled up outside Sals house he was tempted to make a lame joke about asking Libby in for coffee but voted against it by the way her lips pursed and the grip she had on the steering wheel she clearly wasn't in the mood. He didn't know why she was the angry one though Sal had been lied to, lead to believe this woman was available when she wasn't.

Sals mind was running wild with questions one being why didn't she tell him but he was asking himself why he even cared. When Libby dropped him off he could just turn his back and never make contact with her again it wouldn't be a big deal, leave her to her happy little engagement. Closing the short chapter on his life

"Thanks for the lift Libby, I'll see you around sometime." He added

"Goodbye Mr Vulcano." Came her cold reply, her voice cracked slightly.


	6. Chapter 6

Libby drove around for a little after leaving Sal off home her anger reversed slightly and turned to guilt not towards Thomas but Sal for not telling him, she wasn't blind she could tell the kiss meant more to him than he tried to pass off and admittedly it did to her too.

She could have passed it off as just the alcohol but she had wanted to kiss him that night. He was charming and funny and had the most beautiful eyes unlike the cold passionless eyes of her fiancé.

Libby arrived home before her mother to save herself a lecture about missing dinner, it was such a dull affair the men all talked business they weren't the type of people to leave their work at the office. Nicky and his wife Catherine had joined them for dinner a carbon copy of the dream daughter Libby's mother craved, Catherine or Kadie was polite, popular and filthy stinking rich coming from a rich banking family that dated back generations. The Nixon's had been overjoyed when she agreed to marry Nicky and become the model housewife to the hardworking lawyer.

Kadie sat gushing over the latest designer dresses she had seen on her recent trip to Paris "I'm telling you Sarah lace is so in right now." Libby's mother listened to her daughter attentively "Yes I was hoping Elizabeth would have chosen Lace for her bridesmaids but you know how useless she is at making decisions."

Sarah and Kadie shared a catty giggle as Libby pretended not to notice it was all just water off a ducks back now. She moved her food around her plate as she thought of Sal she didn't know why he crossed her mind but she made no attempt to remove him from it either.

Her mother watched as a smile appeared on Libby's face her typical daughter off in a fantasy world again. "Elizabeth I wish you would take some interest in your own wedding after all it is going to be the best day of your life."

Libby gave an emotionless "Yes mother." But in her head it sounded more like fuck you.

After dinner Libby sat out by the pool on the swing seat the cool air soothed her as she rubbed her bare foot back and forth over the grass she didn't hear her brother approaching.

"What's up Buttercup" Freddie greeted cheerfully

"Oh my gosh Freddie you scared me." Libby scolded sliding over to let her brother sit down. He gave a laugh "What is wrong though Libbs. You've were distracted all through dinner."

Libby didn't answer her brother as she watched the stars glittering.

"It's that guy you were with earlier isn't it?"

The continued silence of his sister told Freddie he was right.

"Look Libbs I'd rather not know what game you're trying to play but I'm just telling you to play it safely. You know Thomas' family aren't people you want to mess with especially with the wedding being so close." He gave his sister a kiss on the forehead and got up to go back into the house.

A smirk came to his face as he worked out how to get his sister to respond to him he turned around on one foot "I finished another drawing today Libby want to see it?"

Libby grinned and shot straight up and past Freddie into the house to his private study were he kept the drawings and animations he hid from his parents who called them a waste of time and a useless talent.

Sal was woken by a thundering knock on his door it took him a couple of seconds to come to the realisation his hangover had passed and that he had apparently slept right through the night.

He heard his front door open and the booming voice of Q enter and walk up the stairs to the sitting area "Salvatore?!" he called

"Yeah I'll be right out." Sal groaned rising from his bed and dressing.

When Sal emerged from his bedroom he found Q with his head stuffed in the refrigerator looking for a snack. Murr was sitting on the sofa visibly annoyed at something.

"What's eating him?" Sal nudged Q

Brian peeked his head out "Joe wouldn't show up, he's still with that new woman of his. Speaking of women where did you get to on Saturday night?"

"Long story." Sal raised his eyebrows dramatically to his friend.

"That Amanda you sneaked off with was a bit of a babe did you get her number?"

Sal stared blankly at his friend as the name of the raven haired beauty came flooding back to him, Amanda, of course he had groaned it enough times as he kissed his neck. Sal shook his head "Nah man I skipped on her."

"Who's that on your phone then?" Q asked nodded his head to the table where Sals phone was charging.

"Dude you went through my phone?"

Q gave a shrug "It was just sitting there and you had a message."

"Not cool." Sal huffed knowing very well it was from Libby.

"What's the fucking point if he's going to back out on us all the time" Murr interrupted.

Sal rolled his eyes at his dramatic friend "Murr what are you even doing here, shouldn't you be at work?"

Murr looked at his watch "Yeah and I'm late, Q needed a ride"

"I'll take him, you get to work" Sal told him ushering Murr out of the door before he could protest Sal loved Murr he was like a brother and had known him most of his life but there was only so much James Murray a person could take in the morning.

Sal and Q sat playing video games for the remainder of the afternoon. When they weren't busy with work or writing sketches they loved to kick back and battle it out, it had been that way for almost 20 years.

Brian gave an annoyed grunt throwing down the controller "I can't believe I missed that move."

Sal let a smug laugh slip "Suck it bitch! Another game?"

"Nah man I'm beat I've got a nightshift soon" he stood to leave making sure he had his keys and phone. Q paused for a minute before turning to his friend "you never told me who that message was from earlier."

Sal avoided his friend's gaze shuffling awkwardly "It was from Libby but it doesn't matter now."

Brains currsiousty was sparked "What happened dude she drop you cause ya don't drive a Bentley?"

Sal managed a smirk and shook his head "She's engaged Q"

Brian sat back down he didn't exactly know what to say I told you so crossed his mind but he could tell by the lost expression on Sals face that it was bothering him "Dude why is this girl getting to you so much?"

Sal held his hands on front of him searching for an answer "I really don't know she's just so beautiful you know and the fact I can't have her just makes me want her more there's something about her the way she walks the way she talks it's just perfect."

Q offered a sympathetic smile "I can see where you're coming from dude I really can but you need to let it go you're a Batchelor always have been and it suits you y'know. We're not made for commitment, hell the one time I did commit she left me for a cop. It's all a trap these women suck you of emotion then spit you out again and you're left alone and broken but if you're already on your own then nothing can break you."

It wasn't often Sal and Q had meaningful talks but when he put his mind to it Brian Quinn could really surprise you with his wisdom. "What if that's changing though maybe we're getting too old for all this messing around you know?"

Q shook his head "Sal buddy even if you were to settle down it wouldn't be with rich as shit Elizabeth Nixon and her family of dicks. Do yourself a favour, let her be happy with her rich fiancé in her palace on the hill and forget all about her you'll feel better about yourself."

Q left Sal alone to his thoughts _he's right_ Sal thought _I just need to forget about her. She's not even that great I mean sure she had an amazing body you would love to run your hands over and the waves in her hair were perfect for running your hands through…. Shit this is going to be more difficult than I thought._


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: So Hello everyone so sorry I've been away so long got a crazy case of writers block and went through some personal stuff I'm back now though and ready to plow through. This is mostly a filler chapter it was so difficult to write because it was so dull and there's so much more exciting things coming up I wanted to get on and write them so thank you all for your patience!

* * *

 **Part seven: Keep your distance**

A month on and Sal hadn't forgot about her she crossed his mind at one point or another nearly every day. Halloween came and went he had hoped to see her out in one of the many bars and clubs he and Q had visited that night but he didn't.

He still had her number he looked at it every day opening a message and typing something just to ask how she was but he always ended up deleting it.

It was Sals birthday and his mom had invited him over for a lunch with the family but after the messy night he had with Quinn the night before he wasn't exactly feeling up for it. He was going anyway it had been a while since he'd seen Jenna.

There was an awkward silence between them when he did get there, he didn't want to be the one to bring up Libby. All though dinner he robotically chatted to his family about various things but all he could think about was her.

It was afterwards though when they had both agreed to wash up Jenna carefully approached the subject.

"So..you finally dropped that stupid crush for Libby Nixon?"

Sal shrugged at his sister's words "I know why you wouldn't give me her number."

Jenna looked up from the sink "You do?"

Sal nodded as he dried the plate "She's engaged, she's in love and she's engaged."

Jenna sighed "Ah Yes Thomas Franklin. The dreamboat to any college girl"

Sal looked at his sister "He seems like a mega dickwad"

The Vulcano sister gave a laugh "He's an ass but he's got money. Libby and him have been a thing since college, their families are like that" She crossed fingers as she explained, "It was basically written for them to get married."

Sal realised how hard he was gripping the glass he was drying and released his jealous hold "I don't see the connection."

Jenna gave a laugh "I don't even think Libby does."

"What was that?" Sal rose his head suddenly he was interested

His sister shook her head "Nothing, you just hear things y'know."

"What kind of things?"

"It's nothing Sal"

"Jen, tell me." He was stern.

Jenna gave a sigh, drying her hands she took a seat at the table and motioned for her brother to sit with her. "Well like I said y'know it's just rumours but I remember in college how much of a short temper Thomas had, he could wrap anyone around his finger because of this whole power status he had. All the girls could fall at his feet if he clicked his fingers. I'll admit he even caught my eye a few times."

"And Libby?"

"Libby was different she was Queen Bee obviously but she hated that title though she wanted to do her own thing but being the only daughter of a respected family came with a lot of responsibilities for her" Jenna gave another sigh "I pity her to be honest a lot of people call her ungrateful she has looks and money but I can tell she'd rather not have them than be stuck with her family."

Sal listened carefully he knew there was more to Libby than her outer persona but this confirmed it, she wasn't a pretty little rich girl, she was a trapped pretty rich girl he felt compelled to know more about her.

"Do you think she's happy with him Jen?"

Jenna thought for a second before answering, she shook her head "No I don't but I also think it's definitely not your place to get involved. I know how your mind works Sal you can't try to be this rescuer for her. "

Sal put his hands up in surrender "I have no idea what you're talking about sis"

Jenna didn't laugh "Sal please I'm serious, Thomas is not someone to be messed with both he and Libby's family would crush you if you got too close to her, for your safety and hers keep your distance.

Sal didn't listen, that evening he paced his apartment writing a message and deleting it again he needed to see her, just to see that she was okay.

She might not even reply she might have even forgotten him but Sal just needed to know before he let go completely.

A few miles across town Libby's phone buzzed she lifted it from her coat pocket on the hooks

 _1 new message received: Sal V_

she was surprised more than anything she hadn't expected him to ever speak to her after the disaster with Thomas.

 _Coffee, just for a talk?_

She took a breath before replying.

 _I'd like that, Starbucks in the park 2 tomorrow._

A knock came to the door of the changing room "Elizabeth we're waiting will you please hurry yourself you still have 4 more dresses to try on." Her mother called to her

"Yes I'm coming." Came Libby's dry throated response.

She looked up at the mirror on front of her the bridal dress and the veil how it clung to her waist and folded out like a meringue and the diamonds that covered her head piece it was everything her inner child would have wanted but now in this moment she didn't want it, any of it.

* * *

So because I haven't updated in a while if you could review or leave a comment I'd be so grateful


End file.
